legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles is one main character of Sonic. He is also the guardian of the Master Emerald. Blackpool Knuckles first appears again serving as an ally against Kenway, Anarky, Their groups, The Individual Villains and the true villains of the story. Knuckles The Echidna appears talking about Blackpool of his own game but daveg502 said this adventure is about Black Star, Tsubaki, and Taki. Later Knuckles meets a God of War villain known as Morpheus. Who stole the Master Emerald. Causing The Angel Island to fall. The B Team fights Sa'luk and Galacta Knight, not only them but with the help of Knuckles the Echidna, who later defeats the two members and joins the B Team. Friends: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Team Chaotic, Big The Cat, Connor, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Makoto, Sora, Suki, Gohan, Jesu Otaku, Sarah, Kirrahe Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Mephilles the Dark, Metal Sonic, Haythem Kenway, Anarky, Morpheus (God of War), Rodrigo Borgia LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Knuckles and Sarah were caught by the villains led by Loki and Wesker to use to find and bring in monsters for the alliance as these monsters know where purgatory is. Knuckles and Sarah were saved by Bender and co and as a result they help in subduing Sari. Knuckles in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. Knuckles checks in the hopsital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together. Jack interoogrates Buford and nearly kills him if it wasn't Bender, Skipper, Suede, Jesse, Connor and him stopping this. Knuckles arrives in the Friendship Kngdom and helps the crew with their mssions before they all join up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Knuckles arrives in Springfield and teams with Bender, Skipper, Stardash, Sarah, Suede, Suki, Connor, Gohan, Sora, Wendy, Jaeris and Bart to defeat the invasion with Garak's help. Knuckles work with Cassie, Sarah and Stardash to fight and kill Willaim Birkin. Gallery knuckles speaks.jpg knuckles hmph.jpg Sonic X Knuckles.jpg Knuckles in Sonic Riders.jpg Knuckleswitmuscles.png Knucklesboom.jpg Guardian Knuckles.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Flyers Category:Speedsters Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Knuckles and Tikal Category:Knuckles and Julie Su Category:Manly Man Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Boyfriends Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Friendly Enemies Category:Likable Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Loners Category:Brutes Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Stoic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Major Characters Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:One-Man Army Category:Protective Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Spike Users Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:The Heart Category:True Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Royalty Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Heroes who save the day